Same Place, Different Time
by ob-ll426
Summary: Another time traveling story. Bite Me. Well, nothing much to say. Eventual WillxOC if I ever get that far, rating for future cursing in chapters. Please R&R? if i get reviews and readers than maybe I'll write more often.
1. Prologue

Yes! Another new story? Mmmhmm. Throughout my day of raking, with the only sound of music and the thoughts whirling around in my head, a plot came to me for another story. Hopefully I can type it out as good as it seemed in my head.

--

_  
__Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark,  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms,  
Darkness, darkness everywhere,  
Do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity,  
The heavy weight of stone._

You don't see what you possess,  
A beauty calm and clear,  
It floods the sky,  
And blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess,  
Is skewed by lakes and seas,  
The shattered surface,  
So imperfect,  
Is all that you believe.

I will bring a mirror,  
So silver, so exact,  
So precise and so pristine,  
A perfect pane of glass,  
I will set the mirror up,  
To face the blackened sky  
So you can see your beauty every morning that you rise.

_Leaf after leaf, ceased strand of grass, after ceased strand of grass, teensy grain of dirt, after teensy grain of dirt, ant after spider, after random bug, I swept them into a pile with the clumsy metal rake. I heard the song "You are the Moon" by The Hush Sound playing loudly in my ears, the soft piano chords making me not hate working for so long. I looked down, I saw my dirtied, and worn out converse, dirt, a pile of leaves and other dirT. Looking up I saw tree branches, with beautiful Spanish moss hanging from the tree branches, while a teensy bit of sun peeked through, as though apprehensive. The location of the sun told me it had to about 11 in the morning, or noon. I sighed, and looked left, and could see a sunny road, with a few palm tree's skattered hear and there. To my right, there was a moss covered road, bending a block or so down. The covered road looked like it was leading to Paradise or something, it was so stunningly beautiful.  
_

_  
I turned around, and started raking up along the huge moss tree, the same tree that held up all the moss that was towering over my head. The soil was pretty loose, so it was going to be harder than I expected, since I didnt want a pile of leaves, that was half dirt. So I raked a bit deeper, hoping to get all the loose dirt aside, so I could get to the leaves.  
_

_Something shimmering in the (almost) three inch hole. I had raked out, not getting any progress made. I bent down, my knee's cracking and groaning. True, I had bad knee's, at only 18, but thank my parents for that. I digress. I dug in the dirt with my fingers a bit more, until I found what it was. I pulled it out of the ground, and shook what dirt I could off of it. _

_It was a ring, a very old looking ring. And not a ring that looks 10 years old, I mean, it looked hundreds of years old. Maybe about 300. Not by the dirt, and how worn out it was (Though that played part in it) but by the style of it. It just _seemed_ to be older than normal. I looked closerand it the beauty of it just seemed to radiate from every spec of it. I pocketed the ring, while debating whether or not to tell my parents. They might be interested in it, but they also might take it away from me, and I was already very intrigued by this ring._

_I picked up the rake, which i had leaned against the tree while looking over the ring, and headed inside. I had been working for about 4 or 5hours, raking, and putting leaves in bags, since about 6:30 in the morning. I was dead tired, not even mentioning my four hours of sleep._

_Why, you may ask, am I doing all this work? Well, I am saving working for money, to buy myself new lenses for my camera. All of them had been claimed by the sea, literally. I had been at my uncles fishing place on the sea, that was also connected to a little creek, that connected with a large river. One of the best fishing spots in Florida we had been told.I was out on the deck that was out over the churning sea, my camera bag, which held all my lenses (About 6of them, all cost over 100 dollars), was sitting near the edge of the deck, I know, not smart. Thank God my camera wasn't in there, or I would have died._

Well, my uncles dog, Arch, a huge German Shephard, was also on the deck. He was feeling playful, jumping at everybug, and barking at anything that moved. I also felt playful, so I brought out a laser light, Arches favorite toy. I turned it on, and waved it around, while Arch barked at it, and was sliding all around the deck. But, all in the mist of playing, the camera bag got knocked over the side, and sank. We all think it was Arches tail, but I'm still taking the blame for it. I shouldn't have had the camera bag so close to the edge, or brought out the laser toy.

_So here I was raking, and doing other tiring chores for my parents, grandmother, neighbors, aunts, everybody. All in hope to get new lenses. Wait...how did I get on this subject again?_


	2. Springs and Rings

"Hey! You! Miss!" A loud voice was heard over my blaring music. I paused the music, and turned around, and saw a man behind me, about in his 40's, and he looked tired and sweaty. I don't blame him. No matter what you do outside at this time, you will get hot and sweaty.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We are going to be trimming down these dead branches overhead, and you will need to go inside." Thats when I noticed the huge crane looking machine behind him.

"Oh...okay." I already knew that him trimming the branched meant that alot of the beautiful spanish moss overhead was going to come down. More work for me to do, to bag up all that mess. I wandered inside, yelled to my mother I was taking a break, and that the dude trimming the branches was outside. She nodded, and went ouside to talk to him.

I went in my room, all of the Pirates of the Caribbean posters being the first thing you noticed, and flopped down on my bed. I could have just fallen asleep then, but I wanted to examine the ring I had found. I dusted it off a bit more, and looked closely. The detail in it was amazing, but nothing you would see in this time, something you would see in the 1700's or late 1600's. I slid the ring on my finger, as my eyelids grew heavy. Slowly, I fell into a much appreciated sleep.

Chirp!

Cheep!

I awoke to small bird sounds surrounding me. The bed I was in felt different, it wasn't as comfy. As my heavy eyelids slowly opened, a bright, blinding light met them.

"Oh, Miss, we thought you would never wake up! Finally! How do you feel Miss...?" The questioned seemed everlasting, and they were definatly not my mothers voice.

The brightness died down a bit, and I saw a lady, she seemed to be in reenacting clothes, worn in the 17th century, to reenact some famous battle, or time. The dress seemed to be a maids type dress.

"Huhhhh?" My voice dragged on and slurred, as though I was drugged, or drunk.

"Miss! We thought you were a pirate! Oh that would be terrifying...a pirate near the goveners daughter? Oh no! You arn't a pirate are you miss? I told them you weren't! Because I couldn't see such a young'un like you be hanged for something you might have never done! But the clothes your wearing, they seem like such pirate clothes! So improper for a lady! Oh and..."

The questions just seemed to drag on, and I could only catch a few words. I could only pick up " You were a pirate!?" "Would be terrifying!" "Near the goveners daughter!" "No!" Pirates, are miss?" "You werent!" "Youngun" Hanged for something" "never done" "But the clothes" "pirate clothes!" "Improper!"

I decided wherever the hell I was, I neaded to talk prolitely, and proper. "Proper my ass..." I though, but not daring to do what I was thinking. I mean, I was grumpy, being awoken from my sleep!

"I am very sorry Miss, but I had trouble understanding what you have just said. May you please repeat?"

She seemed exasperated to have to repeat all that she said, so she decided to just ask one simple question

"Are you...a pirate?"

I knew thatin my heart, I had always wanted to be one, but this was not the time to say "OHMYGOD! I would LOVE to be a pirate! WOULD ORLANDO BLOOM BE THERE? Or Johnney Depp!?"

"No Ma'am! I would never be one of those terrifying, unlawful, horrendous creatures! Ugh!" It almost burned my mouth to say that, but I did.

"Oh, thank the lord! But how are you feeling Miss...hmm?"

I understood this question(s)

"I feel fine, just sleepy. Oh, and Ms..." I didn't want to give out my real name, it just seemed like it could do me harm in the future. So I chose a name I wish could be mine. "Bloom" I hoped to God my mind wasn't deceiving me, and I really was back in time, no matter how supernatural, and unreal it may seem. I actually had been wishing to go back in time, and be in the movie for a bit, but then I decided it was foolishness to think like that. Deja Vue.

"Oh great Ms.Bloom! Well, you may come downstairs for brunch...but your clothes may need changing...Oh definatly, they do. Let me find a dress that may suit you."

A...dress? Don't tell me she just said dress. My god, I would rather be hanged for piracy than have to wear a dress! I HATE dresses. I looked down at my clothes, they were the same ones I had been working in. Blue jeans, that had a hole in the right knee, and were rolled up a bit. "Oh...ankles..." I had forgoten, in this century, I think, men aren't supposed to look at womens ankles unless they are married..." I thought Then my shirt, it was a beige shirt, that was ultra big. It said "Cougar Chorus" on it. The chorus I had been in, in 11th grade. Then I saw my worn, and drawn all over converse. Then my hair probably looked horrible.I must really look like a pirate, I almost smirked at the thought.

She brought out a light pink, flowery, flowing dress. I almost gagged.

"Uhh...Miss, I really am sorry, but that dress may be beautiful, but the color has never, in my life suited me. It may be not my place to say this, but may I wear something of a different sotr of color?"

"OH yes Ms.Bloom!" I almost smirked at the name, but I stopped myself."Would a blue be okay"

"Most wonderful! My favorite color!" It was practically killing me to have this conversation about dresses, but I knew I had to.

The maid (As I guessed thats who it was) put me in the dress, no corset, thank the Lord. The dress reached almost the floor, and I knew I would probably trip on it. As the maid tied up the last string to the dress, I Iooked outside. Looking outside, almost made me gasp and fall down, but I held it to myself. Where I was...looked to be the exact same place I was a few hours ago, or 300 yuear in the future actually. I could see the huge oak tree, with the moss covered limbs that I had been raking under,only, itwasn't as big, and seemed farther from the street. Where the tree in my time was, there was a landing type place. I then remembered what my dad had said a while ago. That place had once been a place where people would get on horses. I could see the street, only it was brick now. And I could see the river, a river that almost all of Florida knew about, and the same river that my uncles fishing place linked up to. But instead of looking out a one story window, I was up, in a two story window, in a house that I already seemed to be huge.

"Okay Miss, time to go downstairs, come on."

I followed her, dreading, yet almost excited to see the downstairs. This was my property...300 years in the past.

"Ms Swann,Mr. Penney! The girl is okay! And her name is Ms.Bloom!"

I almost tripped down the stairs when I heard the name Swann and Penney. Swann...Ms.Swan...Elizabeth Swann...Pirates of the Caribbean?  
Penney...Mr.Penney...John Penney...First owner of my town? I remembered researching my town at one point, and its original founder was John Penney.

As I turned down the spiraling staircase, I saw a young woman, about my age, with blond hair and brown eyes, and a face a remember way too clearly. Elizabeth Swann...Daughter of Govener of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann. Then I saw a man, and about in his thirties, I guessed tht he was J.C.Penney, first mayor of my town.

"So, you aren't a pirate?" The older man asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Never! They are horrendous creatures!"  
The old man breathed a sigh of releif.

"Okay then, now time for some brunch!"

I sat at a small round table, that was supposed to sit 4. But 3 sat there, Elizabeth Swann, Mr.Penney, and I. But all of a sudden, I remembered the ring I had found, and I looked to my finger. Nothing. It was gone, but to where? I raised my head, in thought of where it could be, but my eyes caught something shiny. "Shiny!" I thought, my attention spn being at its best. I saw a ring on Miss Swanns finger, and it looked exactly like the one I had found.  
Holy.  
Crap.

The same maid came in, poured us all some tea, and left. I've never much liked tea, but the time came to be, that I had to like it.  
I took a small sip, and Mr.Penney started talking.  
"So, how did you come to be in this town Ms.Bloom? We found you in the street, not a very safe spot to be, you know? You were out cold. And what's your first name?"  
More questions that I had no idea how to answer.

"Well...I don't exactly remember...what's the town's name?" I felt so stupid! It should be my towns name, but I don' want to be wrong, or even seem suspicious. "And I'm Leah. Leah Bloom."

"Ahh, a bit of memory loss I see? Hopefully it should come back. You are in Green Cove Springs miss. Named after the spring. I'm the mayor and founder of the town, and this is my neice, Elizabeth Swann. You are welcomed here as long as you can abide by the laws and rules, which I assume you will. Now, once we finish the tea, how would you like to go on ride around town?"

"Oh, a ride would be terrific!" I said, actually looking forward to it. I wonder what my town really looks like 300 years in the past.

We finally finished the tea and was about to go outside when the maid came up behind me.

"Before you go, you should fix your hair. It's like a rat lives in it. Come up and I'll fix it for you."

I sighed, mutter a thank you, and went up. I want to see my town! Not mess around with my stupid hair! But I followed her and she brought out a brush, and started pulling all the knots and tangles out of my straight black hair. "I could do it myself...I'm not helpless." I thought tomyself, but I kept my thoughts to me.

She finally finished, and pulled it up in a tight bun. Ow. Kinda too tight.

I almost ran down the stairs that never seemed to end. Mr.Penney and Elizabeth Swann met me down there.

"We thought you went back to sleep up there!" Mr.Penney exlaimed.

"No, I just wanted to tame my hair, so it wouldn't look horrible when we went outside"

We walked around to the landing, and a beautiful black horse was standing there, with a carriage hooked up to it behind.

As we were climbing on, I looked behind me at Elizabeth, and saw her ring slip off. I wanted to tell her about it, but thoguht "Maybe thats how I found it. Lets keep history the way it is, and mess it up later! The horse started walking slowly forward, and if I was back in my time, it would be going torwards the spring and local park. Maybe its the same? I looked around me at all the moss covered tree's. It didn't look the EXACT same, but I saw one or two houses that actually looked the same.

While on this ride I began thinking. "What's Elizabeth doing in Florida? And not in Port Royal? Hmm..."

"We're at the spring!" I heard the man exlaim.

I looked up and saw the spring, it looked the same as it did in my time. The little white railing, with old brick all around it. We were pretty far away, it seemed as though we were on the same street that is there 300 years in the future. On the other side thre should be a restarant, but it was just moss covered tree's.

"Can we go an see it?" I asked.

"Sure!" The man answered.  
I jumped out of the carriage, forgetting I had a dress on, and tripped. Almost falling flat on my face, but I stopped myself.

"Oh my! Are you okay!?" I heard a feminine voice say, it was Elizabeth.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just...been a while since I've worn a dress."

"Ahh." I walked carefully torwards the spring, and had major feelings of Deja Vue. The spring looked EXACTLY the same, in a eerie, yet cool sorta way.


End file.
